


Footprints

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Based on ''A Hole in the Wall'' episode, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A sad Repsaj tries to move on after his wife's death. He eventually views something interesting by King Kooh's home.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj looked ahead and frowned at the same time. *There aren’t enemies now. I won’t have to protect King Kooh.* After hearing footsteps, Repsaj looked back. His eye settled on King Kooh and a pyramid. He watched as King Kooh frowned.

‘’Are you looking forward to protecting me from enemies again?’’ King Kooh wanted to know.

Repsaj glanced at King Kooh’s hook. His eye widened. *If I reveal my true thoughts…* Repsaj faced King Kooh and nodded. 

‘’Are you also remembering your deceased wife?’’ King Kooh asked. 

A tear appeared in Repsaj’s eye as his lip shook. A memory of Ailicec formed in his mind. Repsaj remembered his sick wife while she died in his arms. Her final kiss. Her final embrace. The tear ran down his face. 

‘’Ailicec will be with me again,’’ Repsaj said. He looked to one side and smiled. Repsaj focused on Ailicec’s footprints near him.

 

The End


End file.
